


Spring

by brookies4cookies



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookies4cookies/pseuds/brookies4cookies
Summary: spring time poetry
Series: Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114154





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider donating at ko-fi.com/stormbykai if you enjoyed this work!

Little flowers bloomed,

Hiding from in between blades of grass.

The sun smiled down, glowing with pride for the rebirth of the world.

Small animals and children alike

Bounce through meadows,

Playing with one another,

Filled with glee,

Ecstatic for the burst of life.

One can’t help but smile as you look around.

Birds are singing away, and the youth have a spring in their step.

“How I wish to stay this way forever. But if this was forever, no one would cherish it.”

The changes in seasons are a blessing in disguise.


End file.
